


Magic Calls

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Jeff has always kept his magic to himself. It’s a lesson he learned when he was younger to keep it to himself and pick who to tell. But whenever they were in Dallas Jeff could taste the magic on the back of his tongue. It was a combination of old religion and the new merging as one. It was the one place his magic ran wildest. His Gran told him what that meant, he just never believed it.





	

                Jeff has always kept his magic to himself. It’s a lesson he learned when he was younger to keep it to himself and pick who to tell. If too many people knew it somehow always came down to the fact that he used it on ice to cheat. Jeff fought the urge to scoff at the guys when they asked him if he used magic on ice. Magic didn’t work like that. At least his didn’t. The magic within his family was nature focused.  He was considered gifted and a blessing to his family. He could bend the elements. His anger would make the earth shake. His happiness could rustle up a breeze of relief on the hottest of days. His sadness would send snow, ice and water flooding the streets. But his love? His love was a fire that couldn’t seem to be tamed.

                He kept himself grounded with little rituals and tastes of magic daily to whet his appetite. Another hard learned lesson: ignoring your magic will lead to an explosion of energy that could wipe any trace of happiness from your life.  His Gran absorbed the fury of his magic when he was younger. It destroyed her mind and days later she was gone. Jeff learned how to handle the power he had at his fingertips. He knew when he was pushing himself too hard, when he wasn’t doing enough and when he was being stupid.

                That was why some of the guys on the team knew. There had to be someone he could trust, to help him ground himself when the magic became too much. There had to be people he could trust to use around.  The Staals all knew. At first it was just Eric. Jeff had decided a long time ago to trust his Captain and he did.  The goalies knew but never spoke a word of it. They saw the way the arena lit up beneath his skates in his pregame ritual of turning in tight twists, twirling to stop the overwhelming energy from pouring over his skin.

It was easy being around Jordie and flicking a quick breeze of air to ruffle his perfectly coifed hair. It was easy to skate out towards Lack, bump gloves and start circling the ice. When they were out celebrating it was easy to call up yellow warm flames over drinks to amuse Giuseppe and Noah.  It was as much a part of him as his heart beat was.

He knew which games were in magic districts. There weren’t many of them in the north but in the south, it was like the world pulsed with it. Dallas, Tampa, Pittsburg, LA, Montreal and the fluttering of a pulse in the Carolinas. 

Whenever they were in Dallas Jeff could taste the magic on the back of his tongue. It was a combination of old religion and the new merging as one. It was the one place his magic ran wildest. Before his Gran died she taught him what it meant. Hell, he knew what it meant as soon as his skates hit the ice against the Stars. His magic was compatible with one of the Stars’ players and it was calling out to be recognized.

Jeff ignored the curious looks he got from the Stars as he hit the ice. As soon as his skates touched down his body moved in a loose spin before he skated down the ice towards Eddie. He reached out to bump fists and stopped when Lack broke ritual. “Dude.”

Jeff stopped, “What?”

“You’re glowing.” Lack pulled a glove off his hand and set it on Jeff’s neck. “Do whatever you have to do but people are going to notice.”

Jeff rolled his neck and bumped visors with Lack. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled it sent a deep chill across the ice. Lack grinned as he took in the reaction of the guys on the ice. Jeff heard a muttered _what the fuck, Skinner_ from Jordie as he skated by, tapping both Eddie and Jeff on the top of their helmets. 

“You good?” Lack questioned as he fixed his glove back in place and shifting his weight back towards the crease.  Jeff nodded before skating off to get in line for the rest of the warm ups. He could feel someone watching him, tracking his movement but he couldn’t pick out who it was. He could feel their magic against his cheeks. It teased him, tempted him to show exactly who he was and what he could do. It pushed him to play harder, to skate until his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He needed to prove he was worthy of the attention. He did.

His second goal of the night and the game winner, Jeff was tackled to the ice. Happy laughter springing free from his chest and he could feel the air around him warm. They left the ice high on victory and made their way to a bar they knew would be friendly to the visiting team.

The bar was in full swing by the time they arrived but it didn’t take much work from Jordie to clear out a spot for the guys who decided to come out instead of making an early night of it. Jeff sat with his back to the wall and grinned when Noah set a cup full of water in front of him as if it were a challenge.

Jeff let it sit there throughout the night. He watched as people came and went. Jeff’s back went rigid at the cool brush of breath against the back of his neck. Jeff closed his eyes. He knew this magic. He had felt it earlier when he was out on the ice. He understood it. Jeff wanted to stand up, to search out whoever this was. He looked up to see a group of Stars players gathered at the front corner of the bar but only one of them was looking at Jeff.

Jeff focused on the glass of water Noah had placed before him earlier. He could feel the way he was being watched. Dark, intrigued eyes were watching his every movement. His fingers moved over the glass, as if he were shuffling a coin between his fingers before a bright blue fire danced over the lip of the glass.

The bright blue light reflected back against the blush of his cheeks.  Jeff could feel the way their magic reacted to his. “Whoa, dude, that’s new even for you.” Jordie said as he flattened his hand over the cup to smother the flame. “That was even hot.”

Jeff shrugged a shoulder as he reached across the table and took Jordie’s hand, danced a fingertip over the sensitive skin to cool it. “It’s this place. It’s hard to control whenever we’re here.”

“Tell em’ what your granny said that meant.” Noah smacked Jeff across the chest. Jeff nearly choked on his spit. Jamie Benn raised a curious brow as if he could hear exactly what Noah was saying. Jeff’s eyes locked with Jamie’s as he answered. “It means that our magic is compatible.”

“No,” Noah shook his head. “You put it that way. She said that it was your true match. They were the one person who could ground you over everyone else. They were the one person you could spend your life with.”

Jeff ignored the way Noah sang it out and the rest of the guys laughed. He saw the way Jamie reacted. The way his lips curled of up in a soft smile, one that was just for Jeff before he turned back to the rest of the guys he was with. He exchanged a few words with Seguin, and one surprised look before he was ambling towards the exit.

Jeff got up after him and ignored the chirps he got in turn. He slipped through the doors and Jamie was waiting for him.

“Did you know how much you tease whenever we play against each other?” Jamie’s voice was a rough whisper. He stepped closer. His pants were tight enough to show off the muscle of his thighs. His button down shirt showed off his arms, the sleeves rolled to the elbow and showed off his tattoos. Tattoos Jeff should have recognized long before now. Runes mixed in with art. “That show you put on earlier, the temperature drop and now the fire? What can’t you do Jeff Skinner?”

Jeff licked his lips, emboldened by the way Jamie’s eyes tracked the movement. He pressed to his toes, an exhale of breath fanning out across Jamie’s lips. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Jamie’s magic brushed along the back of Jeff’s neck. A slow caress that felt like the warm touch of his hand but it was truly just a brush of warm air. Jeff’s lips dropped open as the feeling slipped down his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled. “Every time we play each other, my magic goes wild. It always has but this time? It’s never been like this.”

“I stopped hiding my magic.” Jamie explained. “From my family, from my friends.”

“Acknowledging the magic releases its full potential.” Jeff whispered the words his Grandmother had spoken to him so many times.

Jeff let his fingers brush along the inside of Jamie’s arm before he tangled their hands together. It felt like little sparks danced between their skin and warmed where they touched. He startled when Jamie set his hand on his cheek. It was a soft guiding touch. Jeff breathed out a sigh against Jamie’s chin.

Jeff could feel the air heat around them and then it was raining. Jamie’s hands were slick on his cheeks and his smile bright. Jeff started to laugh when the sidewalk started to steam around them. This is what his Gran had always talked about. Magic talking to magic.  

“You aren’t leaving tonight, are you?” Jamie’s hand slipped along Jeff’s jaw, tilting his back. “That this all we get for months?”

Jeff closed his eyes, “We leave early tomorrow.”

“Come home with me?” Jamie whispered. His eyes searching Jeff’s for any sign that this was the wrong question to ask. “You can’t leave not now. Not after _this._ ”

Jeff nearly breathed out an excuse but he couldn’t. Not now. Not after knowing the person behind the magic. Jeff didn’t want to find an excuse. “Let’s go.”

He smiled as Jamie tangled their fingers together and pulled Jeff close to his side. Jeff tucked himself under Jamie’s arm and let Jamie guide them down the sidewalk. The rain dissipated into a soft drizzle as they walked before it stopped entirely. “I’ve never met anyone besides my mother that had an affinity with water.”

“The rain isn’t normal for me.” Jamie responded as he pulled to a stop by a truck. He pulled the keys from his pocket. “I have a feeling it was a reaction to you.”

Jeff ducked his head down with a small smile as he hopped up into the truck. He watched Jamie jog around the front of the truck with a wide smile. He had calmed the smile the slightest before getting into the truck.

“What can you do?” Jeff asked as Jamie started to drive.

“I can manipulate water that already is there and I can hear things most people can’t.” Jamie answered. “That’s what I did to you earlier, once I realized it was you and your magic that has been affecting me.”

The thought of it sent a shiver down Jeff’s spine. Jamie having enough control to make it feel like the beads of sweat was his finger, trailing teasingly along his skin. Jeff reached across the seats and grasped Jamie’s hand in his own.  They were quiet as Jamie drove the rest of the way to his place. Jamie had barely locked the door and turned around before Jeff pressed up to his toes, and his eyes focused on Jamie’s chapped lips. “Can I?”

Jamie didn’t bother answering. He grabbed Jeff, tugging him closer as he brushed his lips against Jeff’s. He nudged Jeff back a few steps until they bumped against the hallway table. Jamie swallowed down Jeff’s surprised gasp. He smiled against Jeff’s mouth, “You’re so warm.”

“It’s a good thing.” Jeff mumbled out in between kisses. His hands pressed flat against the top of the table.

Jamie stepped back, his hand at Jeff’s waist. He didn’t want to Jeff too far from him as he led Jeff through his house and towards his room. He felt Jeff’s steps falter but Jamie turned towards him. “I’m not expecting anything. I just—“ Jamie stumbled over his words. “You feel it too. Don’t you?”

Jeff nodded. He felt the need to wrap himself up in Jamie. His heart beat faster. His cheeks were red from an excited blush. He felt the sparks at his fingertips. It was a call that he couldn’t ignore. He looked back and forth between Jamie and the bed. Making a decision, trusting his magic and everything he knew about Jamie Benn, Jeff toed out of his shoes. “Please tell me you have something I can change into because after that little rain storm I could use some dry clothes.”

Jamie laughed but got Jeff some clothes to change into. The gym shorts were big on Jeff but they had a drawstring that did a good enough job. The shirt was soft, almost as if it were one of Jamie’s favorite shirts to sleep in. Jeff settled on Jamie’s bed as he waited for Jamie to toss his clothes in dryer and to get into something more comfortable himself.

It was easy to get lost in Jamie once they got settled. Jeff couldn’t stop smiling at the way Jamie laughed at his own jokes or sneaked closer to Jeff’s side of the bed. Jeff learned more about Jamie in the span of a few hours than he knew from what he had heard from around the league. It wasn’t just his magic that reacted to Jamie but it was the fact that Jeff liked what he was learning about Jamie.

Falling asleep was easy. Curled up and cheek resting against Jamie’s chest Jeff grinned when Jamie flipped the covers off of them and to the floor. “You run too hot for covers.”

“It’s a good thing.” Jeff mumbled out. “You should worry if I get cold.”

~!~

Jeff felt hollow as he boarded the plane to head back home. He rubbed at his chest as he slipped down the aisle and chose to sit by himself. He ignored the curious looks he got from Noah, Jordan and Sebastian. He shifted so his back was towards the aisle, his chin tucked into his chest.  He just didn’t feel right. He hadn’t since he shuffled out of Jamie’s bed, with a hug in the doorway that didn’t last long enough. Every time Jeff closed his eyes he could see flashes of Jamie’s smile. He could remember the feeling of Jamie’s fingers against the small of his back tracing indecipherable patterns to wake him up.

He barely moved when someone sat next to him and set a hand on his shoulder. “You okay Skinner?”

Jeff nodded and stuttered out an excuse. “I’m tired. Probably stayed up too late last night and am paying for it now.”

Jordan’s hand was warm against his shirt. “Well if you need anything, let us know.”

“Thanks.” Jeff turned with a small smile towards Jordan. “Just going to catch some sleep on the plane and probably pass out when I get home.”

Jordan patted him on the shoulder before getting up and heading back to his regular seat. Jeff took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep but he couldn’t. He just thought about the taste of Jamie’s lips against his. The way he smiled into every kiss until there wasn’t enough air between them to concentrate on anything but reacting to each other’s touch.

He could still feel the spark and sizzle of their magic reacting to each other. Jeff had never felt as warm as he had being so near to Jamie. And for once he wasn’t doused with a million questions. Jamie knew what it was like to be different. To be seen as a threat.  With each other it wasn’t something they had to worry about. Jeff already missed that feeling. It settled like a hateful ache in his chest. Jeff closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would be enough to stave off the feeling but it nothing seemed to make it better.

Not even being on the ice made him feel better. The rush that he got every time he set blade to ice failed. It felt like his heart pumped slowly and his muscles cried out in need for rest. He was in the middle of waiting for the next set of drills to run, lazily skating towards the opposite end of the ice and back. He felt like if he stopped moving that he wouldn’t be able to push himself to start back again.

He felt a heavy tap against his helmet and looked up surprised to see that Eddie had come out of the net and set a glove on his helmet. “What’s up with you Skins? I’ve never seen you like this.”

Jeff shrugged a shoulder. He had never felt like this and he didn’t know how to explain. The only burst of warmth he experienced since coming back from Dallas was when Jamie text or called him. Then it only lasted for a brief moment before his felt that hollowness return.

“Something just hasn’t been right. I feel like the only thing that might make it better is sleep but that’s all I’ve been doing.” Jeff set his hand on the goal post. “I feel like I can’t laugh.”

Eddie’s eyes widened behind his mask and that was when Jeff realized he hadn’t laughed. Not in days. Jeff dropped his stick and lost his balance before he hit the ice hard. Jeff sat their dazed and unsure of what was going on. Eddie grabbed his hand and tugged him up and waited until he was steady before letting go. “Are you okay?”

Jeff shook his head no but pushed off towards the other end of the ice. He got a few questioning looks from the guys but ignored them. It was hard enough focusing on what he was supposed to be doing.  

Jeff lasted a week before he called his mother. There weren’t enough texts or phone calls between himself and Jamie that seemed to make him feel any more alive. His magic misfired at every step. Sparks leapt from his fingers in anger. The ice grew colder and colder as he ran drills. Instead of the sweaty, matted down uniforms the guys were left shivering as they headed for a shower. Jeff knew it was him. He knew that something had gone wrong sense he left Jamie. He heard it in Jamie’s voice and in the words Jamie wouldn’t speak.

“I don’t understand why this is happening. The last time it was this unpredictable was when I hit puberty.” Jeff sighed into the received as he waited for some kind of explanation.

“Jeff, I don’t know. Your grandmother would say that something important was happening and to listen to your magic. But I don’t have the gift. I was never taught what she taught you.” His mother tried to comfort him but it wasn’t enough. Instead Jeff focused on catching up with his family and learning everything he missed out on.

After he got off the phone Jeff couldn’t find any motivation to do anything but to curl up in bed and doze.  He dragged through practice and for the first time in a long time he was sick. His body ached, his magic flagged and all he could think about was getting more sleep. It was something he had never done before and it didn’t make sense. Something was wrong and he didn’t know the first thing about fixing it.

The trainers couldn’t find anything wrong with Jeff. He was scratched from two games and hid out in his bed before his magic finally started to sputter to life. It felt his entire body stretched out after a good nap. Every muscle in his body seemed to finally be satisfied. He felt like he was smiling.

His phone was ringing and Jeff blindly answered it. “Hello?”

“What would you say if your goalie told me how bad you were really getting and I’m standing on your door step?” Jamie’s voice was warm, excited and it made Jeff’s heart leap in his chest.

“I would say this is the worst kind of joke if you really aren’t at my door when I open it.” Jeff skidded down the hallway, his socked feet slipping on the floor. He barely had time to comprehend that Jamie Benn was at his door. He stepped back with a wide smile beckoning Jamie inside. Jamie had barely dropped his bag to the floor and shut the door before Jeff had pressed into the small amount of space left.

“I knew it had to be you. It didn’t make sense, magic calling to magic like this but it’s never felt like this.” Jamie admitted softly.

The moment his fingers glanced off of the ink of Jamie’s skin, Jeff felt the hair on his arms raise and a shiver traveled down his spine. He closed his eyes and felt like a sigh moved through his entire body. The sting of fatigue slipped from his eyes. The ache in his neck and shoulders melted and made his breath catch. It was a relief so intense he hadn’t realized how badly he had been hurting. Any hesitation had disappeared at Jamie’s soft touch against his cheek. Jeff tilted his head back and drifted on the waves of energy from Jamie’s smile pressing softly against his own.

His Gran had always told him to listen to his magic. The way it called out to those around him and how it reacted to himself. It knew when something important had happened or would be happening. It wasn’t all parlor tricks. Magic was a part of his soul that he should listen to. Breathing in the air he shared with Jamie, he knew he had finally started to understand what his magic was telling him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that I've had this written since the end of November. I added bits and pieces here and there and I've finally decided to share it. 
> 
> I do plan on adding on to this. One-shots and little glimpses. I wouldn't just leave you hanging. I promise. I liked writing this too much to leave them alone.


End file.
